


Smiling Glasgow

by glanmire



Category: The Dark Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Gotham citizen hears that the Joker fell to his death that night, but that can't be right. She waits for him to return. She waits for the next attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Glasgow

Here. We. Go.

you said, you're not dead

you're smiling Glasgow

in the faintest levels of my head

 

The pencil disappeared

and you did too, it's not true

Could a man as feared as you

be lying blue?

 

The reddest smile

that curved up your face

like a Dead Man's embrace

I've been waiting a while

 

Your cracked façade

that peeled through the reels

I thought you needed to be saved

From the nothing that you feel

 

You were never a wolf, never

Stalking and howling and growling

Rather, an escaped puppet

Slashing strings and breaking things

 

A tormented clown

Out of town

I'm waiting for you to come back

I'm waiting for the next attack.

**Author's Note:**

> A Glasgow smile is one of the names for the scars that the Joker has, simply because it happened so often there.   
> The Dead Man's embrace reference the idea that when someone is drowning they can grab hold of someone with almost inhuman strength and push them down, thereby pushing themselves up.


End file.
